laceysturmfandomcom-20200213-history
Tattoos
Tattoos (oldest to newest) Trinity '(?): ''"My first tattoo was actually one that is covered up now ''the raven. It is a Celtic knot, the trinity symbol I saw on POD's Fundamental Elements record. I saw POD in an arena once in high school and it was the most incredible thing I had ever seen. It was the way the singer, Sonny, seemed to embrace the entire room with the thickest, most genuine hope and love. The way he sang with desperation, the way he seemed to be giving a message of hope in the language of the hopeless. I was sitting in the nosebleed section and was completely filled with hope for not only my life, but for my generation."'' Trinity1.jpg|Originally located on her back, upper left shoulder. Trinity2.png PODcover.jpg 'Swan '(2006): My left leg above my ankle is a swan. There was a woman who was like a mother to me growing up named Maureen. I was teased in school a lot and whenever I would talk to her about it she would always tell me the story of the ugly duckling and that one day I would grow up to be a beautiful swan. She died of skin cancer and I got the swan to remember her, since after an ugly battle with cancer, she has now become a beautiful swan, too. Swan1.jpg|Located on her inner left ankle. GettingSwan1.jpg GettingSwan2.jpg GettingSwan3.jpg '''Beulah (2006-2007): The one on my left forearm says Beulah from Isaiah 62:4. It means married. My husband designed the vines around the word. Lacey had originally gotten the tattoo as a symbol of her marriage to God as she had decided not to wed before meeting Josh Sturm. Beulah2006.jpg Beulah2.jpg Beulah3.jpg Beulah1.jpg|Located on her inner left forearm. GettingBeulah1.jpg Daughter/Laughter (2012): My upper right arm says daughter and laughter. It’s a reminder that my identity is in the fact that I am a daughter of God and if I understand that then I don’t have to worry about being acceptable to anyone but God, or about defending myself, protecting myself or saving my own life. I can rest in the fact that my heavenly Father is the King of the universe and that He loves me more than I can understand. Because of this I’m free to laugh like it talks about in Proverbs 31 how a wife of noble character can laugh at the future and not be afraid of it. D-L.jpg D-L1.jpg GettingD-L2.jpg GettingD-L1.jpg|Located on her inner right bicep. Arrows (2013): Lacey got two arrows tattooed on the side of her right leg the day she came home from the hospital after giving birth to her second son, Arrow. She has yet to give a specific reason as to why she got this tattoo; however, each arrow might be for each of her sons. Arrows1.jpg|Located on her outer right lower calf. Arrows2.jpg GettingArrows1.jpg RESET Logo (2014): Without the reset Jesus gave, I'd have missed out on life. My Movement tattoo is a symbol of my commitment to the message that God considers every human worth dying for, worth forgiving, and worth giving a chance to start over fresh and new in their soul, to be born again of The Spirit, if only we are willing to admit we need a RESET and ask Him for it. Reset1.png|Located on the center of the back of her neck. Reset2.jpg ResetLogo.jpg Raven (2015): Raven.png|Located on her back, upper left shoulder. Raven0.jpg Aslan (2016): Lacey got this tattoo in May of 2016 while on tour. The tattoo is of Aslan from The Chronicles of Narnia series. He depicted as a talking lion, the King of Beasts, son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea, the king of Narnia; a wise, compassionate, magical authority (both temporal and spiritual); mysterious and benevolent guide to the human children who visit; guardian and saviour of Narnia. The author, C. S. Lewis, described Aslan as an alternative version of Christ; that is, as the form in which Christ might have appeared in a fantasy world. Lion2.jpg|Located on her outer upper right arm. Lion3.jpg Lion1.jpg Semicolon (2016/2017 ?): Project Semicolon is a global nonprofit dedicated to presenting hope and love for those who are struggling with mental illness, suicide, addiction and self-injury. Amy Bleuel told The Mighty in 2015, “In literature, an author uses a semicolon to not end a sentence, but to continue on. Semicolon1.jpg|Located on her inner right ankle. Tattoo Artists * Andy Kurth (2006 - 2007) * Lindsey Ebert (2012) * Justin Palencsar (2013 - 2015) * Mike Kelly (2016) Category:Tattoos Category:Lacey Sturm